A primeira vez
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Odisseu responde ao chamado do rei Icário, que quer encontrar um marido para a sua filha. Ele não pretende se candidatar, porém o Destino tem outros planos...


Olá! É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal, e como eu o adoro, espero estar começando bem! Odisseu e Penélope parecem ter, além de um casamento, uma parceria - coisa rara em casamentos gregos. O que eu quis fazer foi tornar esse contexto menos formal, deixá-lo mais descontraído contando como teria sido o início da história deles.

A informação de que a Penélope é prima da Helena eu achei uma vez na internet, mas também achei em outro lugar a informação de que ela era irmã de Tíndaro, o pai mortal de Helena. E sobre Helena ser filha de Tíndaro, já vi a versão na qual que ela e os Dioscuri (Castor e Polideuces, ou Polux) são na verdade filhos de Zeus, e Clitemnestra seria a filha de Tíndaro, e a versão segundo a qual Helena e mais algum dos irmãos seria mortal e os outros dois, imortais (varia se é ela e Clitemnestra ou ela e um dos Dioscuri). Não sei qual é a versão predominante... mas como eu já havia escrito "filha de Tíndaro" antes de pesquisar, resolvi deixar assim mesmo ^^

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Era uma manhã cálida na casa de Icário. As flores abriam-se com toda a força da primavera, caindo em cachos sobre a entrada do palácio que dava para o pátio. Abelhas zuniam aqui e ali, quase em sintonia com o vento que Zéfiro soprava com gentileza. Dali onde estava, era possível ver alguns barcos chegando à praia, barcos trazendo os pretendentes à mão da filha de Icário. Os que ainda não haviam chegado, porque eu era um dos que já estavam lá. O cenário era para inspirar tranquilidade, e no entanto não era o que eu sentia. Sentia-me inquieto, sem saber direito o que havia me trazido até lá – de início, é claro, a apresentação da filha de Icário para um acordo de casamento, mas eu não havia me candidatado como pretendente. Como tudo parecia indicar, era uma cortesia requisitada aos que haviam pretendido a mão de Helena. Eu poderia ter dito não, porém Icário era um bom homem... talvez houvesse sido esse o meu motivo. Andava de lá para cá, passando a mão na barba – um gesto que já havia se tornado característico meu – tentando pensar com clareza, quando sem remédio tive que apresentar-me no salão do palácio.

Entrei distraído, saudando alguns dos pretendentes, além do próprio Icário no trono. Ele tinha um sereno sorriso. Talvez satisfeito por ver tantos pretendentes à mão de sua filha. Não poderia contar-me entre eles, perdi o interesse em casamento depois que fiz a corte a Helena... a mesma corte que também foi malfadada para outros. E então Icário, depois de saudar os presentes, chamou o motivo de todos estarem ali. A donzela entrou, e me esqueci do que estava pensando.

Ela tinha o porte gracioso e a pele alva como mármore, sobre seu colo era possível ver uma mecha do cabelo castanho, que tinha uma luz cor de âmbar quando o sol incidia sobre ele. Os olhos também castanhos e os lábios róseos, a túnica avermelhada ornando a sua figura... Penélope. Tinha um ar recatado e discreto que pouco lembrava o de sua prima Helena, cuja beleza fulgurante queimava como o sol. Seus cabelos pareciam cascatas de ouro, seus olhos, duas joias do mar Egeu, sua presença era como entre uma deusa e uma mortal, uma aura que a acompanhava mesmo quando Helena estava triste. A presença de Penélope, no entanto, era suave, quase desapercebida, mas depois que pus meus olhos nela não pude mais tirá-los. Ela era linda... mais até do que Helena em alguns aspectos. Andava com os olhos timidamente baixos mas também com uma elegância natural, em uma mistura de timidez e graça. Ela tomou o assento ao lado de seu pai e quando a vi de frente tive uma certeza: é esta que quero por esposa. Ela tinha algo que Helena não tinha – uma serenidade que parecia esconder algum mistério intrigante. Seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar nervoso, parecia também tranquilo. Seus olhos, quando não estavam escondidos pelas pálpebras, tinham uma luz que fascinava-me.

Todos os pretendentes saudaram a princesa, e passaram um por um a apresentar-se e a fazerem o pedido de sua mão, mais para seu pai do que para ela própria. Penélope educadamente assentia com a cabeça quando algum príncipe ou rei a saudava, mantendo a expressão serena e levemente nervosa. Eu estava hipnotizado e mal notava que a fila dos pretendentes andava. Foi então que Icário, vendo que praticamente todos haviam se apresentado e falavam de maneira muito parecida, disse com um sorriso:

"Bem, todos são pretendentes mais do que nobres e falam com palavras mais doces do que o mel. Meu coração se agrada de ver tantos bons candidatos – porém como escolher quem será o merecedor da mão de Penélope?"

Vendo minha chance e sem perder tempo, ajoelhei-me e disse:

"Permite, ó bom rei", e levantei a cabeça, "que a vossa filha escolha o seu pretendente".

Icário pareceu agradar-se com a ideia, e pelo rabo de olho vi que Penélope olhava-me espantada – ainda que discretamente.

"Tu és mesmo sagaz, filho de Laerte. Mereces a fama que tens", respondeu Icário com um ar divertido, ao que também sorri. "Pois então que Penélope escolha a quem dará sua mão, e demos a ela tempo para pensar: dentro de três dias, ela nos dará a sua resposta", completou o rei, segurando a mão de sua filha e sorrindo.

Todos assentiram e retiraram-se. Ao sair, percebi que Penélope dava um discreto sorriso para mim.

Três dias então.

* * *

Era a noite do primeiro dia, e eu caminhava pensativo pelo jardim do palácio – essa parecia ser a minha sina desde que eu havia chegado ali, andar de lá para cá pensando em alguma coisa. Mas agora o motivo era diferente. Como fazer com que Penélope me escolhesse? Eu já tinha uma pequena vantagem por ter dado a ideia de que fosse ela a escolher, mas isso não seria o suficiente. E se ela se agradasse de outro candidato? Ítaca não era exatamente o lar dos sonhos, embora para mim, que havia nascido lá e conhecia todos o seus encantos (requeria um certo tempo para percebe-los), assim o fosse. Mas Penélope não parecia ser o tipo de garota que avaliasse um possível marido apenas pela sua terra – ou pelo menos era o que eu queria acreditar. Que sabia eu sobre Penélope?

Sem perceber continuei andando até chegar à outra ponta do jardim, e vi que outra pessoa estava lá. Estaquei, e percebendo o barulho de meus pés a figura virou-se. Era ninguém menos do que Penélope. Sua túnica alva refletia a luz azulada do céu, em uma imagem quase que de sonho. Ela mal viu-me e curvou-se.

"Meu senhor"

"Minha senhora", respondi um pouco espantado, assim como ela.

Ela ergueu-se e sem olhar para mim, disse um tanto confusa esfregando as mãos: "Perdão, não sabia que o senhor estava aqui". Um leve rubor coloria suas faces. Adorável.

"Não há o que perdoar", respondi sorrindo para tranquiliza-la. "Eu me intrometi em seu jardim, eu é que devo pedir perdão", completei curvando a cabeça já em tom de brincadeira. Assim me sentia melhor.

"N-não há o que perdoar", ela respondeu meio hesitante.

"Então estamos quites", levantei a cabeça alargando o sorriso. Consegui um tímido sorriso dela. Ótimo.

"De onde o senhor vem?", ela perguntou mais confiante depois de alguns segundos.

"De Ítaca", respondi com um certo orgulho, "Uma bela ilha, só é preciso um pouco de paciência para ver isso".

Ela deu um sorriso um pouco maior. Ponto para mim.

"Ítaca está sempre pronta para visitas, nobre senhora", completei curvando-me mais uma vez.

"Por favor, não sou ainda senhora. Sou tão só uma donzela", ela disse sorrindo ainda mais. Que visão!

"E quem terá a honra de torna-la senhora?", perguntei erguendo-me mantendo o ar de galhofa, que estava dando certo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas com um ar divertido. "Se eu o dissesse, não daria a resposta em três dias, daria?", respondeu com um riso brincando nos lábios. Respondi com o mesmo gesto, surpreso. Acho que estava descobrindo o que me atraía tanto nela...

Ainda sorrindo, ela deu-me as costas e foi caminhando devagar. Virou-se. "O senhor me acompanha?". Respondi seguindo-a, vendo nela o encanto que me prendera.

"Fui muito ousado?", perguntei divertindo-me.

"A ousadia é um deleite. Quando bem usada". Pude vê-la sorrir ao responder-me. Aquele misto de discrição e segurança. Ah, era esse o encanto que faltava em Helena.

"Que belas palavras para se dizer".

Pude ouvir o seu riso suave, quase inaudível, enquanto ela se voltava para mim. "O senhor me lisonjeia". Seus olhos miraram-me rapidamente, cheios da luz que habitava o céu. Mas então seu olhar desviou-se e parecia nublado. Ela olhava para o chão.

"O que se passa, nobre filha de Icário?", perguntei curioso.

"Não tenho certeza do que se passa", ela respondeu depois de um longo suspiro, segurando as mãos e sem mirar-me ainda. "Não sei se estão todos aqui por mim". Seu olhar divagava, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

"E por que mais seria?", perguntei estranhando sua desconfiança.

Seu olhar se deteve. "Não sei se vieram por mim ou pelo chamado de meu pai", ela disse olhando para mim. Mas logo seus olhos encontraram o chão. Parecia envergonhada. Fiquei em silêncio tentando entender, já começando a franzir o cenho.

Então ela levantou o rosto e com um pálido sorriso disse:

"Pois quem poderia querer outra noiva depois de contemplar a bela Helena?", e se pôs a caminhar lentamente. Seu semblante havia se tornado melancólico. Serenamente melancólico. Apertei os lábios em uma fina linha. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Muitos haviam atendido o chamado e procuravam uma esposa, não "a" esposa. Era como se, para os que haviam sido os pretendentes de Helena, depois dela não houvesse graça em procurar um casamento. Eu mesmo havia chegado ali com esse espírito. E por sorte agora os olhos de Penélope ainda fugiam dos meus, e ela não via a minha hesitação. Olhei para ela. Ser parente de Helena não devia ser fácil. A filha de Tíndaro fazia com que todos os olhares sempre a acompanhassem. Sua beleza era semidivina.

"A beleza de Helena ofusca os olhos de quem a vê. Porém não os cega", disse depois de algum tempo. Me parecia a melhor resposta.

Penélope enfim me olhou. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam um pouco surpresos. Abandonando um pouco o ar melancólico, me deu aquele discreto sorriso e perguntou:

"Crês que haja alguma mulher bela, que não Helena?"

Ela parecia não estar muito certa de sua pergunta. Seu sorriso vacilava, como se ela não tivesse muita certeza de que queria ouvir a minha resposta, embora de algum modo a previsse. Se a beleza de Helena forçava todos os olhos a voltarem-se para ela, a beleza de Penélope era suave, quase tímida, que aos poucos envolve quem a vê. E eu já estava completamente envolvido.

"Há mulheres belas em todo o mundo", comecei, buscando novamente a melhor resposta, e que fosse também a mais sincera, "e creio que haja mulheres belas que, apesar de belas, não têm encantos".

Penélope baixou a fronte com as pálpebras ocultando os olhos, e seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso.

"O senhor não respondeu a minha pergunta".

Foi minha vez de baixar a fronte, ainda sorrindo. Que menina astuta...

"Há de me perdoar, princesa. Se não a respondi como deveria", disse pondo os olhos nela com uma expressão serena, "é porque teus encantos me confundem", concluí seriamente.

Ela mirou-me surpresa, uma surpresa moderada por sua discrição. Tinha que admitir que havia ficado um pouco ansioso à espera da reação dela, e agora me permiti sorrir aliviado. Curvei-me voltando à minha expressão séria, e respeitosamente tomei de sua mão e a beijei afetuosamente. Quando abri os olhos, encontrei os dela em um misto de surpresa e aprovação.

"Devo retirar-me agora", disse pondo-me ereto e ainda segurando a sua mão. "Espero vê-la de novo em dois dias". Sorri e com um aceno de cabeça, virei-me e deixei o jardim. Não sem antes lançar um olhar furtivo, e ver que um sorriso desabrochava no rosto de Penélope.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Penélope anunciou que havia escolhido Odisseu, rei de Ítaca, como seu esposo.

Me alegrei sobremaneira em meu coração. Seu pai conduziu-a até mim. "Que os deuses abençoem esta união", disse ele, que também parecia satisfeito com o desfecho. Penélope me sorria docemente quando seu pai pôs sobre as minhas mãos as dela. Aquela era a visão que eu havia acalentado no peito pelos últimos três dias.

"Meu senhor", ela me disse confiante, "meu coração anseia por ver Ítaca".

"Ítaca anseia por vê-la", respondi segurando suas mãos mais próximas a mim. "Minha senhora".


End file.
